Good Morning Mr Grumpfish (Alternate Version)
by BubbleGuppiesFan96
Summary: This is an alternate version of a season 3 episode of the same name. My version has Mr. Grumpfish as a much more villainous character and takes a darker turn. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: This is an alternate version of the season 3 episode "Good Morning, Mr. Grumpfish. There are a few elements such as bits of dialogue that remain the same from the episode. Enjoy.)**

The guppies all filed into the classroom.

"Today's gonna be a good day," Molly said to Gil.

"When is it not?" Gil said.

They heard someone come in, it was Mr. Grumpfish. The guppies were shocked.

"Uh, Mr. Grumpfish...what are you doing here?" Molly says.

"Where's Mr. Grouper?" Gil wonders.

"He's at the doctor for his once a month check-up. I'm your substitute," Mr. Grumpfish grumbles.

"Um, ok," Oona squeaked.

"So...what are we gonna do today?" Deema asked.

"Nothing. I'm not a teacher. I'm just going to watch you do whatever and make sure you don't do anything stupid," Mr. Grumpfish said roughly.

The guppies all dispersed to do their own thing. They all started talking.

"Why would Mr. Grouper do this to uuuuuuus!" Deema whined as she wept dramatically.

"I have no clue," Goby said in despair.

"Maybe it won't be so bad," Molly said hopefully. The guppies stared at her. Deema grabbed Molly's shoulders and shook her.

"This is MR. GRUMPFISH we're talking about!" Deema shouted as she shook Molly violently.

"Deema, stop!" Molly said. Deema calmed down.

"I hope he doesn't get mad. I'd hate to be around when he gets mad," Gil shuddered.

"Would he scare you if he got mad?" Nonny wonders.

"Please, he scares me period," Gil whimpers as he hides behind Molly.

"Well, we'll see how it goes," Molly says.


	2. Chapter 2

A little while later, the guppies are coloring while Mr. Grumpfish is sitting in a nearby chair reading Merpeople magazine.

"Hey Mr. Grumpfish, what's your favorite color?" Molly asked.

"I don't have one," Mr. Grumpfish says.

"You don't have a favorite color?" Goby asks.

"Nope," Mr. Grumpfish said.

Deema showed Mr. Grumpfish a drawing she did of him.

"Not even greenish brown?" Deema asked.

"No," Mr. Grumpfish said.

"How about black? That's a pretty boring color," Deema says.

"Nope, I don't like black," Mr. Grumpfish grumbled.

"How bout white? That's a very boring color," Deema said.

Mr. Grumpfish started to get really annoyed.

"No! I do not have a favorite color! Now go away and stop asking stupid questions!" Mr. Grumpfish snapped. The guppies, particularly Gil and Oona, felt a little frightened when Mr. Grumpfish snapped at Deema like that. Deema swam away from Mr. Grumpfish.

"Geez, grouch," Deema whispered.

It was time for lunch. Nonny and Oona decided to eat lunch together.

"What do you think of Mr. Grumpfish being here?" Nonny asks his girlfriend.

"I don't like it. He yelled at Deema," Oona said sadly. Nonny began to stroke Oona's hair.

"Don't worry, my love. It's just for a day," Nonny said in a soft, romantic tone. Nonny leaned in closer and kissed Oona on the nose. She giggled. In return, she kissed him on the cheek. He smiled. Mr. Grumpfish swam by.

"Aren't you two a little young to be romantically involved?" Mr. Grumpfish said. Nonny and Oona stared at him.

"No, not really," Nonny says.

"Well keep your PDA to yourselves. You're ruining my lunch," Mr. Grumpfish says.

"What's PDA?" Oona asks her intellectual boyfriend.

"PDA stands for Public Displays of Affection. Kissing is an example of a public display of affection," Nonny explains in a cute, smart guy way.

"You're so smart. I love you so much," Oona says as she put her head on his shoulder. Nonny was mad that Mr. Grumpfish was so rude to him and Oona.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the point where the story takes a very dark turn.**

It was almost time to go home. Nonny told Deema about what Mr. Grumpfish said at lunch.

"That's not fair. This is America. You have the right to kiss your girlfriend!" Deema says.

"I know. And he said we're ruining his lunch. What the heck?" Nonny says.

"Well, I'm going to have a word with him," Deema said confidently as she headed toward Mr. Grumpfish. The guppies all gathered around to see Deema take on Mr. Grumpfish.

"Ey, Grumpfish! I'm getting really sick of your negative attitude! What's wrong with you? Why don't you just lighten up?!" Deema shouted. The guppies were wondering what Mr. Grumpfish was going to do.

Without saying a word, Mr. Grumpfish smacked Deema across the face. The impact was so great that she got knocked off her tailfin. She landed on the floor. The guppies gasped.

"What was that for?" Deema asked, on the brink of tears.

"That's for being annoying," Mr. Grumpfish said harshly. Nonny confronted Mr. Grumpfish.

"Hey, you didn't have to hit her!" Nonny said.

Mr. Grumpfish smacked Nonny too. The impact was so great, it caused a large crack to form down the middle of Nonny's glasses. When he landed on the ground, his glasses flew off his face. Oona started crying.

"Child abuse! Child abuse!" Goby whimpered when he backed against a wall. Gil was too scared and overwhelmed to get help. Molly dashed out of the school to find Mr. Grouper.


	4. Chapter 4

Mr. Grouper was swimming toward the school. Molly caught him just in time.

"Molly? What are you doing?" Mr. Grouper asked. Molly was crying.

"Mr. (sniff, sniff) Mr. Grumpfish..." Molly sniffled.

"Mr. Grumpfish what?" Mr. Grouper asked. Molly explained everything.

Meanwhile, the rest of the guppies were crying. Deema and Nonny were holding onto each other. Goby and Gil were holding onto Oona. Suddenly, Mr. Grouper burst through the door. He was very upset about what Molly said about what Mr. Grumpfish was doing.

"MR. GRUMPFISH!" Mr. Grouper hollered. The two large fish left the classroom. While they were gone, the guppies started to wipe their tears. They didn't speak. A short time later, Mr. Grouper came back but Mr. Grumpfish didn't. The guppies looked at their teacher.

"I'm very, very, very sorry I left him to be your substitute. I thought it would help him change his attitude. But I guess I was wrong. Now I allowed you to be put in harm's way. Please forgive me," Mr. Grouper said in a soft tone. The guppies decide to forgive Mr. Grouper and gave him a big hug.


End file.
